The Tale of Agartha
by ayasetan
Summary: Steampunk/RPG AU. In the world of Agartha, there are two kinds of people, wielders and inepts. Wielders possess the ability to control the magic of the elements, while inepts are left at the bottom of the social scale. This is the story about Chiara, an inept, and her wielder companion, Antonio. Together, they travel through the world of Agartha on an adventure to save her sister.


_Agartha, a world full of wonder._

_Dragons, _

_fairies, _

_magic._

_Many people, called wielders, possess the ability to control the magic of the elements. Elements like water, air, and fire._

_Others are born powerless and left at the bottom of the social scale; the inepts. Those who can't wield the magic of Agartha._

_In the heart of Agartha lies a stone, hidden from the world, with powers said to restore life back from the dead. For thousands of years, many adventurers and explorers set out to find the legendary stone. All, but one, came back empty handed, and he left his words in the safety of his journal._

_... ... ..._

Today was the day, Chiara thought as she layed awake on the hard, rocky ground. Pebbles press tightly into her skin, and dirt caking her skin. Sunlight pours in through the cracks of her makeshift cardboard house; the light beaming right into her face. Chiara grumbles and turns to face Daisy, her only family left. Daisy has her usual smile on, even in her sleep, she was always filled with joy. Chiara could never understand how she can be so happy with everything that happens to them. They were inepts after all, "the 'scum' of the earth," wielders would say.

But all that would change after today, Chiara reassured herself. She was going to go to Abel's and Elliot's weaponry shop and hopefully learn something she could use to defend Daisy and herself with.

Chiara's heart beated faster at the thought. It was a crazy idea. Inepts weren't suppose to be able to fight or defend themselves, it was a huge taboo, but after living through ten years on her own, Chiara felt that she wasn't afraid, more angry for that matter, anything is better than being defenseless, especially when you're an inept.

Ever since they were abandoned by their Grandfather when they were little, Chiara and Daisy lived off the streets having to fend for themselves, just the two of them all by themselves. Especially since they were inepts, life for them was an everyday struggle. They were countlessly refused help from wielders even after they begged. After enough embarrassment, abuse, and humiliation from wielders, Chiara took to the streets with Daisy deciding that it was better to not count on anyone but themselves. As the oldest, Chiara felt responsible for Daisy and made sure that Daisy would be happy, even in the slums. Chiara would give her the biggest portion of their scraps, the only blanket they could scavenge, anything; because the smile that Daisy shines is one that could warm the hearts of anyone. It was a smile from along time ago when Chiara used to smile that smile to.

Chiara got up off the ground and brushed off the tiny pebbles that clung to her side and went over to the pail that sat in the corner and splashed water onto her face. The water slowly dripped from her face as she stood in the silent, dark makeshift house.

The makeshift house was located at the end of an old, dingy alleyway in the quiet part of the town. Fixed from old scraps of cardboard and wood, even bricks if Chiara was lucky to find any. Inside was cramped and packed tightly to the brim with mainly anything they could get their hands on and a couple of personal items from before when their grandfather Romulus was still around.

Everyday, Chiara lived like a fugitive, her job at Abel's didn't pay well, so she had to do what she could do to survive with Daisy, even if that means she'd had to steal. Even though the poor condition of the place, it was still their home, their only home. The only other home they knew was their Grandfather's estate, but at least in their new home, they wouldn't be abandoned ever again.

"Chiara!" Daisy called out.

Chiara had been too deep in thought to realize that Daisy had awoken and was calling out to her. Chiara was quickly pulled from her thoughts and she wiped the rest of the water off her face.

"Hey." Chiara greeted. Daisy replied with a 've.'

There was an awkward silence in the air. Even though they lived together, they weren't exactly close. Before their Grandfather left, Chiara never really payed much attention to Daisy, since Daisy was always with their Grandfather. And now, Chiara was always working or stealing, and Daisy was off somewhere in the village. The only time they'd ever see each other was at night, but even then, they'd be sleeping.

"... I'm late for work." Chiara says bluntly, glancing at the broken clock hanging from their wall, as she starts putting on fresh clothes and tying her cape around her neck.

"Oh, well, bye then, Chi!" Daisy beams with a bit of disappointment. "I'm going to go to Ludwig's study to hang out today!"

Chiara paused at the door. She grunted, "I don't trust that metal wielding bastard, he's up to something, keep your guard Daisy. Remember, don't trust any wielders, okay? You could get hurt..." Chaira turns to look at Daisy who puffs her cheeks out and salutes jokingly. Chiara sighed and went out the door.

... ... ...

Chiara was only eight when she witnessed the night Romulus strapped on his boots and cloak and left Chiara and Daisy forever.

On a quiet night in the middle of summer Chiara was awoken to the sound of rustling in the mansion. She crept down the winding staircase to investigate, only to find Romulus standing in the middle of the pearly white, marble vestibule illuminated by the light of the moon from above. He rustled around the hall in a hurry. Tightening his boots and throwing things into a satchel, it was almost like he was rushing to go off somewhere.

As quiet as she can she approached Romulus with much hesitation.

Romulus was a very tall man, with a coarse stubble, and bold masculine features. For all of their lives, Chiara and Daisy lived with their Grandfather Romulus. They never knew their parents, and Romulus never told them anything, he only gave them a sorrowful frown and brushed them off.

"Grandfather?" Chiara whispered looking away from his shocked face. Unsure of whether she wanted to hear what he had to say.

"Chiara!" Romulus gasped in a hushed tone. "What are you doing up?"

"What are you doing?" She said completely ignoring his question. Her eyes trailing the swirling designs of the marble floor.

"That's not important." He ran a hand through his hair, his eyes looking around. His puzzled expression quickly faded to a much more concerned one. "Chiara... You're a big girl now." Romulus began eerily. His face was void of any emotion as the room fell silent. Romulus reached into his satchel and pulled out a leather book.

"A long time ago, Grandpa traveled to a magical place, and he found something..." Romulus handed the book to Chiara who took it hesitantly and glanced over the cover. The cover was bare with nothing special about it, curious to see what the big deal was Chiara moved to flip the cover open, but she was quickly halted by Romulus's hand.

"There will come a time when you need what's written in this journal, but for now, let it be unknown." For the first time that night, Chiara looked deeply into her Grandfather's eyes. Like a book, it told many things, his eyes did. Sadness, from the tears circling his iris. Regret, from his drooping eyes. But at the same time, his book held no answers for what he was about to do.

Romulus broke away from Chiara's stare and flipped the hood of his cape on to his head, tightened his satchel and took off into the night. Fast as he could, he jumped onto his horse and dashed into the horizon.

"Grandfather?" Chiara breathed out, barely processing what had happened. Her eyes widened and she ran to the gates.

"Grandfather!" She yelled to the quickly fading figure of her Grandfather.

"Grandpa!" She gasped, begging for him just to look back at her with his eyes, but he didn't.


End file.
